Animal Matchmakers
by rpgaff2
Summary: Hedwig and Crookshanks meet after Hermione buy's him in Diagon Alley. After a brief introduction to each other, they decide to "help" their respective owners see what they have with each other. H/Hr, Animal's point of View. Rated T for future.


**Hedwig and Crookshanks meet after Hermione buy's him in Diagon Alley. After a brief introduction to each other, they decide to "help" their respective owners see what they have with each other. H/Hr, Animal's point of View.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything from Harry Potter, you need to leave the rock you have been under for the last decade. Thank you J.K. for letting me play with your creation!**

**Hedwig and Crookshanks Set in POA**

**Chapter 1: First meetings**

**Hedwig POV**

Hedwig was waiting patiently for Harry to return from his usual daily excursions. she never could understand why the two legs decided that daytime was better than night, the day was hot and bright and loud, the night was soft, quiet and cool, much better to be awake in. But their preferences mattered little to her, she really only cared for her Harry.

Harry was not the one to choose me, his giant two leg friend had seen my attentions in the shop. She had seen the man before, he never came in to purchase the other creatures, and only rarely stopped in to chat, if he ever came in, it was usually to look at the more dangerous creatures. But having seen the man with a small boy, who's hair was the exact opposite of my pristine feathers, midnight black to her own snow white. She somehow knew that the boy needed her, and the man could be my way to get to him. So when the man stopped looking at the other owls and made his way to her, she looked into his eye's and hooted softly, before pecking at the finger he was pointing toward her. He gave a chuckle and said, "You'll do for 'im."

And with that Hagrid took Hedwig to begin a life with Harry. She didn't really mind that much, Harry was very nice to her, he always made sure to feed her, and stroked and talked to her as much as he could. She actually learned a lot from, and about, Harry in the time she spent with him. She just really didn't like how when he was with those loud, ungrateful people, since they made him keep her locked up all the time. At least now they were with proper people, who knew how an owl should be treated. The man with the strange mouth gave her plenty of food and water while Harry was out, and was always polite.

Today though, she was bored. She had just gone flying last night, not to hunt but to enjoy the simple thrill of it. She didn't understand why the two-legs didn't just fly everywhere, she knew they could, they had the big and small sticks that made them float. And flying was so much better than walking. Ahh, but she never could understand the two-legs anyway.

She heard a door slam somewhere below her and raised voices of the two legs. There was the loud redhead, oh how she hated staying with that family, they were so crowded and noisy, impossible to sleep during the day, and there was the other voice, not the quiet soft one of her Harry, but the nice brown hair girl. She was yelling at the redhead apparently. She was always nice, and was able to stoke her feathers just the way she liked.

Hedwig tucked her head under her wing, trying to get some reprieve from all the racket they were making, when her instincts picked up what they thought was a threat. Immediately her body was on high alert, eyes wide, ear straining, head swiveling, looking for the threat. Looking down she saw it was just a orange cat, with a rather pudgy look. However, she was startled when she heard "_Hmm, an owl, too bad I'm not allowed to eat owls, birds are much better than that nasty dry food"_.

Hedwig looked at the cat indignantly. _"This owl does have a name, feline. And it doesn't appreciate being considered for a meal." _The cat's eyes widened, pupils narrowing to slits. _"You understand me?"_

If possible Hedwig would have rolled her eyes. As it was, she settled for a tilt of the head and death stare at the cat. _"Quite obviously, or we would not be having this conversation." _The cat looked at her, unblinkingly, then began to chuckle. _"Finally, a creature I can stand for longer than a few seconds." _He proceeded to prowl around the room, Hedwig's head swiveling to follow it. _"So what is your name, owl?" _The cat asked, finally resting on the end of her Harry's bed, after kneading it to be more comfortable.

_"Hedwig, and yours feline?" "Crookshanks." _He opened one eye lazily. _"Judging by the fact you are in the room that reeks of the boy, and the red-headed male already has a two-legs rat-pet, may I assume you are the black-hair green-eye familiar?" _Hedwig shook herself, causing a loose feather to float to the floor, Crookshanks eyes following it, as a predator stalking its prey.

_"How could you have known that?" _Hedwig asked, curious. His logic about her being Harry's was impeccable, but how could he have known she was his familiar? _"And my boy's name is Harry, by the way. It gets easier to say then black-hair green-eye"_

Crookshanks nodded absently, eyes still on the feather which had by now reached the floor. _"It's quite simple really. They have had plenty of owl's visit the pet store in the past, but none have ever been able to converse with me. And as I recently became a familiar, I assumed that was why I could understand you, so you must also be one to understand me." _Hedwig nodded, it made sense.

_"So your mistress must be the brown-eye-hair one, the one they call Hermione," _Hedwig mused. Crookshanks took his eyes off the feather and locked onto her. _"Indeed Hedwig, my mistress is she." _Hedwig absently hooted, musing about certain ideas she had. Crookshanks just watched, silently waiting as she was obviously thinking. Although with owls, it is sometimes hard to tell. Being seen as wise already, it is hard to determine if they are thinking of the mysteries of the universe, or simply which tastes better, rats or mice? Although he thought that the answers to each of those would be just as important.

_"Crookshanks?" _Hedwig started hesitantly. _"Can you tell if your mistress likes my boy?" _Crookshanks looked at her oddly. _"How would I be able to tell that already?" _He asked incredulously, _"I only just bonded with her today!"_

Hedwig did her version of a nod. _"Yes, but you **are** her familiar, and I can tell you are no ordinary cat. Besides," _she added, hooting a small laugh, _"Anyone who sees them together for anytime longer than a few moments can tell. They are the only ones oblivious to it. Well, them and the red-heads."_

Crookshanks gazed at Hedwig, deep in thought. _"Yes," _he finally replied, _"it is quite easy to tell isn't it? But what of it? As you said, they are oblivious to it." _Hedwig fixed him with an intense stare.

_"Why don't we do something about it then?"_

**A/n: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction story that I am giving to the world. This is all I have so far, not sure what's going to happen next myself, or when I can get the next installment out. Tell me if there is anything you would like to see, or if there is anything that you REALLY don't like. I am on the internet, and giving my work to the world, so I have a thick skin and I can take it, don't be afraid to critize. Just be literate, and not stupid when commenting. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
